1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to electrophoretic devices that utilize electrophoresis for forming image, the electrophoresis in which the charged particles in a medium will move by applying voltages.
2. Related art
In an electrophoretic device, a dispersion liquid used for a electrophoretic display is sealed in between two transparent electrode substrates having an ITO film (a tin doped indium oxide film) formed on the surface of a glass, for example. The dispersion liquid used for the electrophoretic display contains electrophoretic particles with one or a plurality of types of color tones, and an electrophoretic dispersion media. By applying voltages to between two electrodes, the electrophoretic particles will move in the electrophoretic disperse medium and the existing position thereof will change thereby to display information. Such an example of the electrophoretic display device has been disclosed in the relate art.
JP-A-2003-295235 is an example of related art.
However, it is difficult to arrange electrophoretic particles of a specific color tone accurately on a desired drive electrode. Moreover, in the case where the electrophoretic particles are arranged in the electrophoretic disperse medium, inclination of the electrophoretic particles may occur depending on the attitude of the electrophoretic display device.
In order to prevent this, for example, barrier walls are formed in a grid shape on a substrate, and for example, electrophoretic dispersion liquids corresponding to R (red), G (green), and B (blue) are filled into micro cells (cubicles), which are to be formed of the barrier walls. Moreover, for example, the dispersion liquid used for the electrophoretic display is enclosed in a microcapsule, and the microcapsule is applied onto the substrate.
However, with the former method it is difficult to fill each cell with the dispersion liquid of each color while avoiding the color mixing. Also with the latter method, it is difficult to apply the microcapsule to a desired position while classifying by color accurately.